


Heart of a killer

by Bdonna



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, POV Outsider, Pre-Series, Richard Brook Was Real, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'll never know where it came from...outsider's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart of a killer

**Author's Note:**

> This is my interpretation and a different variety for the "Richard Brooke is real" statement. I don't think I've read one like this before but the idea was too much fun to pass up. Following my long standing tradition for most of my fics, inspiration and title both come from a Winters Bane album. Oh, and I have no idea about any medical procedures regarding transplantations or anything, but this is fiction anyways.

 

_Heart of a killer_

by Belladonna

 

Okay, what do we have here? Male, late twenties, heart severely damaged both by a birth defect and a not exactly healthy lifestyle with drug abuse over years resulting in a recent overdose and consequent heart failure.

 

I don't know why we should bother with the transplant, I mean he's just a junkie and probably will be on the table of my esteemed colleague over in the morgue pretty soon. Spoiled rich kid, bored with his not wanting for anything upperclass existence and destroying his life with these damn drugs.

 

And now, perfect waste of a good transplant. If it were up to me...

 

But he must have friends in high places to have stayed on the list with his recent history. Or the family money. Disgusting that.

I sure hope he'll make good use of this second chance he's been given and better be grateful for his new life another person had to lose his for. Just his luck that there's been this car accident and that he's a perfect match for the victim who just happens to be an organ donor.

 

Some actor, Richard whatshisname, makes these childrens programmes. My kids really liked him. Shame that his life ended so young, would've made it far in the entertainment business if it weren't for this tragic accident. But that cannot be helped, some people just die undeservingly. At least he'll still be able to do some good for others in death like he did in life.

 

I know science isn't sure about it, but I can only hope that with giving his heart up for transplantation he'll have a good and calming influence on Mr. Sherlock Holmes here...


End file.
